


Вечер в радость

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Food Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, Kinks, Masturbation, Other, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Как-то раз По Дэмерон оказывается в одиночестве в квартире своего друга Хакса и идет на поводу у своих желаний.
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173569
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Вечер в радость

**Author's Note:**

> Извините.

Армитаж опаздывал на час, По почти начал волноваться. C тех пор как Арми устроился на новую работу, их дружеские посиделки стали полностью подчинены новому графику, и По мог бы даже почувствовать себя одиноким… Вот и в этот раз он коротал минуты до прихода Армитажа, сидя на диване в его небольших, всегда безукоризненно убранных апартаментах, дубликат ключей от которых в ветхозаветные времена оказался у По в кармане, да так там и остался по сей день. Армитаж пару раз напоминал ему о необходимости вернуть ключ, однако скоро осознал, что друг может заскочить и покормить Миллисент — любимую питомицу, в случае если он сам задерживается на работе, что последнее время случалось с ним слишком часто… А По просто нравилось вырываться из собственной заваленной хламом комнатушки и дожидаться приятеля, развалившись на его диванчике (главное, не забыть вовремя убрать ноги с подлокотника!). Этот раз не был исключением. По лениво потягивался, отрешенно смотрел в сгущающиеся за окном сумерки и вспоминал просмотренные накануне ролики с сайтов, посещение которых грозило его незащищенному антивирусом компьютеру многими бедами.

По мере того как комната погружалась во мрак, По все больше охватывало знакомое щемящее беспокойство. Он поерзал на диванных подушках. Это не помогло — воспоминания о горячих видео, наполненных запретными, сладкими как патока, и порочными действиями, не давали покоя. По провел рукой вдоль промежности, ощущая выпирающий стояк и представил перекошенное лицо Армитажа: «Да ты хоть понимаешь, как теперь сложно будет отчистить от пятен обивку дивана?!». Усмехнувшись в потолок, он рывком поднялся на ноги и направился на кухню, намереваясь переключить внимание с похоти на еду.

Холодильник был почти стерилен. Дэмерон покачал головой, окинув взглядом сияющие холодной чистотой матовые полочки, безнадежно пустые. Игнорируя кошку, которая метнулась на кухню при звуке открываемого холодильника и мягким боком навалилась на его ноги, По отодвинул дверцу отсека для мясных продуктов…

— Милли, подруга, теперь ясно, чего твой хозяин такой худющий! — По цокнул языком, мрачно уставившись на одинокую сардельку, возлежащую на черном блюдце. Другой еды хозяин дома в холодильнике не держал, попытка переключиться на чревоугодие с треском провалилась. И все же какой-то смутный зуд не давал Дэмерону захлопнуть дверцу, взгляд его лениво скользил по плотному изгибу мясного полуфабриката, беспощадно натуралистичного в своем сходстве с… Уголки рта Дэмерона подернулись от невольной улыбки — сравнение, достойное школьника, отчего-то развеселило его. Не привыкший долго раздумывать По переместил блюдце с сарделькой из недр холодильника в квадратное чрево микроволновки и несколько секунд наблюдал, как она набухает, лежа на вращающемся блюдце.

Теплая, затянутая в плотную кожицу сарделька лежала на его ладони. Из слегка надорвавшегося навершия розовела мясная мякоть с капельками сока. По и не заметил, как перестал хихикать. Перед глазами промелькнули запретные ролики — сначала те, просмотром которых он мог кичиться в определенных компаниях, затем все более нетрадиционные… Он был популярен среди девушек, он не боялся шутить о том, что был бы так же хорош с партнерами одного с ним пола, однако всерьез эти шутки никогда не воспринимал. До того дня, как история его браузера не заполнилась запросами, неожиданными для него самого.

На секунду ему представилось, как его губы обхватывают кольцом то, что так навязчиво символизировала сарделька, как он сдвигает ими подвижную тонкую кожу, ощущает на языке… Что? Какой вкус он должен ощутить?

Дэмерон махнул курчавой головой, словно вытряхивая из нее дурацкие школьные ассоциации. Словно стремясь доказать самому себе, что все это не более чем морок, он надорвал кожицу на две трети длины сарделечьего тельца и поводил пальцем, создавая углубление в наполнявшем его фарше.

Все еще не утратившая сходства с мужским половым членом сарделька теперь была полой с одного конца, развратно вывернувшись наружу в том месте, где По только что водил пальцем. По так сосредоточился на процессе, что вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда из-под его ног раздался истошный кошачий вопль, в который Миллисент вложила весь свой, явно нестерпимый голод.

По бросил на нее растерянный взгляд и поддел ногтем немного сарделичьей мякоти. Она влажно плюхнулась на пол, Дэмерону под ноги, однако, задравшая морду вверх Милли продолжала выводить жалобные рулады.

— Да вон же лежит, ешь уже! — По раздраженно указал носком на кусочек еды. Кошка метнулась под ноги и стала еще громче. По подцепил пальцем новую порцию. На этот раз попытка утихомирить Милли оказалась успешной, вопли затихли, сменившись довольным урчанием.

— Да уж, это тебе не та сухая дрянь, которой тебя обычно кормят… — пробурчал себе под нос Дэмерон, слизывая мясной сок с пальца. Солоноватый знакомый вкус смешался с фантомным ощущением комфортного влажного тепла. Сарделька остывала в его руке, укоризненно обратив к нему свой развороченный, выдолбленный пальцем конец. Дэмерон смотрел на него будто под гипнозом. Скользнув свободной рукой вдоль тела, он потянул вниз молнию на джинсах, ощущая, как туго она идет, и стараясь не думать о том, что столь странный предмет спровоцировал настолько сильное возбуждение. Возбуждение… По почти боялся опускать глаза вниз. Почти растворившись в сгущающихся сумерках, полагаясь лишь на свои ощущения, он все ближе подносил сардельку к паху…

— Слишком тонкая… Тепло… А неплохо… Порвется!.. А, нет… Ох!

Вихрь мыслей, мелькнувших за считанные секунды, что потребовались для того, чтобы кончить, сменился блаженной пустотой. Нетронутый конец сардельки подрагивал вслед за пульсирующей внутри живой плотью. По высвободился и поднес сардельку к лицу.

— И все еще похожа на член, — подумал Дэмерон, намеренно развернув сардельку целой стороной к себе. — Даже сперма внутри есть.

Словно в подтверждение к его словам, из изрядно расширившегося противоположного конца сардельки на пол капнул сгусток семени. Бездумно, словно пытаясь доказать самому себе, что ниже падать уже некуда, По сомкнул веки, открыл рот, обхватив губами сардельку, осторожно надкусил ее, с силой втянул в себя то, что теперь было внутри вместо фарша, ощущая, как рот его наполняется новым незнакомым вкусом.

***

Армитаж легко провернул ключ в замочной скважине, отпирая входную дверь. Он снова заработался до ночи. Оказавшись в полутьме пустой квартиры, Арми было нахмурился, решив, что, несмотря на четко высказанное приглашение, сегодня его скромное жилище никто так и не почтил визитом, как вдруг взор его привлекла Миллисент.

Армитаж склонился над кошкой и довольно улыбнулся:  
— Что ж, по крайней мере тебя не оставили без ужина, правда, Милли?

Давясь огрызком явно пришедшейся по вкусу сардельки, Миллисент жадно заурчала.


End file.
